1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, LED and CCFL are adopted as backlight sources, in particular, LED is widely adopted due to the energy-efficient advantage. As the environmental protection arise recently, it is necessary to decrease the number of the light sources so as to reduce the power consumption. Alternatively, new energy-efficient light sources have to be developed.
One new option of the light source is ambient light, such as sun rays, which has not to be driven by the electrical power. Another solution is to decrease the ratio of the original light source, such as LED, by adopting the ambient light at the same time. Currently, the ambient lights are collected and then transmitted from a plurality of optical fibers toward the backlight module. However, the light emitting angles of the light rays emitted from the light emitting ends of the optical fibers are small, and which results in brightness difference. For example, it is even possible to distinguish the locations of the optical fibers from the brightness difference. As such, the optical performance of the backlight module is seriously affected.